Nick Birch
|eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student |friends = Andrew Glouberman Jay Bilzerian Jessi Glaser|love_interest = Jessi Glaser (Formerly) Roland (Formerly) Tallulah Levine (Formerly) Gina Alvarez (Formerly) Missy Foreman-Greenwald |hormone_monster = Ricky (formerly) Tyler (formerly) Gavin (briefly) Connie the Hormone Monstress |row2 = Nick Kroll |row1 = "Ejaculation" |birth = 2005 |first_appearance = Ejaculation |marital_status = Unnmarried |enemies = Lola Skumpy}} Nicholas Arsenio "Nick" Birch '''is a main character and one of the two main protagonists of Big Mouth. A prepubescent boy living in the suburbs of New York City. He is the youngest among his friends and has been the one to fall for multiple girls in the series so far. Biography Before the Series Nick was shown as baby to have a kind, loving, and caring childhood that was offered to him by his parents, mainly because of their consistent overemotional and overly protective and TMI way of handling him during his childhood. In one episode he was seen in his diaper telling jokes into a microphone that his parents got him as a gift, as they looked on in happiness, with both of them smiling and holding hands with each other. His childhood was never mentioned or shown to be tumultuous or unhinged, but rather awkward and sexually informative, because of his parents albeit capable but TMI way of delivering information to him that possibly contributed him being uncomfortable around sexual talk. During the Show Nick Birch first appears as a 12-year-old boy having a sleepover with his best friend, Andrew. Nick excuses himself and Andrew when his parents begin to smother him. While playing basketball, Andrew says that he is not going to the dance that is in the next week. Nick reminds him about their plan to go in a group with Jessi and Jay. Season 1 In school, Nick was with his friend Andrew when people ask permission on what to do, or where to go. He was a good kid in the show. When Nick was with his family and hang out for a sleepover in Episode 4, after awhile he hangs out with our friends for a family night. Season 2 In Am I Normal, Nick plays Basketball and he was scored and Jessi came back from school and she was cheered for the game when Andrew came in. And escapes from the Department of Puberty from the Shame Wizard and saved Jessi from the Depression Kitty, at the end of the Season, Connie has became Nick's Hormone Monster. Season 3 In the Valentine's Day special, Nick was invited on our Valentine's Day Party at Lola's house. But Andrew was completely lost his mind. And in Episode 10 he was in a musical theater and Coach Steve came back and he's unfired and Mr. Lizer got defeated. When Nick left Andrew behind, he meets new friends in our camp. Appearance Nick has an unusually big forehead, which is continuously doted on throughout certain times in the series. Apart from being the shortest of his friends, he also has bright blue eyes and a hook-ish nose over his upper lip. He has full lips with his front teeth being on constant display whenever he's not smiling or showing his teeth in general, which could possibly be the actual result of a dental deficiency (though not confirmed). He wears a dark blue shirt with an unbuttoned formal shirt over it, with purple pants and dark purple shoes. His appearance change is scarcely seen, with rare times of seeing him in his pajamas. Personality Nick is a rational, sensible, responsible young man whose confidence can take take devastating effects when confronting girls. Despite Nick being sexually knowledgeable he is not comfortable in talking or being sexual around girls, and is often critical of his best friend Andrew for being a gullible, sexually perverted and naive weirdo, which is shown in his confrontation with him at a sleepover. Throughout the series Nick's penis was publicly displayed both willingly (drunk in front of ghosts) and unwillingly (when his pants were pulled down by Lola) which made his small genitalia an extreme source of insecurity and embarrassment for him and he is often aggressive towards those who mention it. Nick himself is interested in girls; his inability to properly take initiative often leads to shortcomings and ridiculous attempts to get a girlfriend or impress Jesse. Relationships Friends *Andrew Glouberman' - Nick and Andrew have been best friends since childhood. Andrew has been to Nick's house so much, he is considered to be part of the family. In "Ejaculation", Nick became jealous of Andrew's superior penis size, which made their friendship really awkward. In "Am I Gay?", Nick and Andrew shared a kiss, which helped the latter realize he was not gay. In "Pillow Talk", Nick and Andrew went to New York City together so that Nick could get together with Roland. Andrew wanted to wear his hat to New York City but Nick made fun of him for it. In "Disclosure the Movie: The Musical!", Nick made out with Missy, which made Andrew hate him. In "Super Mouth", Andrew dumped Nick as a friend after how unkind he was to him. They parted ways but the two were still forced to spend time together because at this time, they were sent to the same summer camp. *'Jay Bilzerian' - Jay is Nick's second best friend, after Andrew. Nick seems to be perfectly okay with Jay's inappropriate and misogynistic behavior, actually being able to look past it and consider him to be a friend on the same level as Andrew and Jessi. *'Jessi Glaser' - Nick and Jessi used to just be friends but in "Ejaculation", they went to the dance together and Jessi kissed him on the lips. Since then, they've been teased as a couple by Matthew, who spread the news about their togetherness throughout the entire school. In "Everybody Bleeds", Nick and Jessi announced that they were officially a couple, simply because Matthew and the other students were pressuring them to do so. Deep down, Nick and Jessi didn't actually want to date. They just wanted to be friends so this was really awkward for them. In "Am I Gay?", Jessi kindly dumped Nick and Nick was perfectly content with this. The next day at school, Nick told everyone that he dumped Jessi, which got her really pissed off at him. *'Missy Foreman-Greenwald' - Nick and Missy started off as just casual acquaintances but when Missy and Andrew started dating, she became more of a friend to him. In "Disclosure the Movie: The Musical!", they were the leading actors of the play and their characters were supposed to kiss. When they kissed on the night of the performance, they actually fell in love. This was well after Missy dumped Andrew but Andrew was still jealous of Nick because of this. Andrew gave Nick shit for this for a while but he eventually got over it. In "Super Mouth", Jessi made Nick tell the truth about not liking Missy, it pissed off both of them and turned them both against him. Enemies *'Lola Skumpy' - *'Devin' - *'Shame Wizard' - Love Interests *'Olivia' - *'Jessi Glaser' - *'Roland' - *'Gina Alvarez' - *'Missy Foreman-Greenwald' - Family *'Diane Birch' - *'Elliot Birch' - *'Leah Birch' - *'Judd Birch' - Hormone Monsters *'Maurice' - *'Rick' - *'Tyler' - *'Gavin' - *'Connie' - Trivia *Nick is based on and voiced by the show creator, Nick Kroll. *It's been explicitly mentioned many times in the series that Nick has an unreasonably small penis, which he is very self-conscious about. This was first mentioned in "Ejaculation" when he accidentally saw Andrew's much larger and hairier penis and became self-conscious about it. **In "Steve the Virgin", it was revealed that his tiny penis was genetically passed down to him by his father, making this an unfortunate hereditary trait. *Nick's first kiss was with Jessi in the episode, "''Ejaculation". *In "Ejaculation", it was revealed that Nick's grandmother gave him a black kit-kat clock, which he has hung up on the wall of his room. *Nick's first porno was The Italian Stallion, a videotape he watched with Andrew in "The Pornscape". *According to Elliot's flashback in "The Planned Parenthood Show", Nick used to be interested in comedy, when he was a baby, as he was seen doing an imitation of Jerry Seinfeld. However, due to the massive amount of fabrications in this story, it is unknown if this is true to the real Nick or not. *In "Drug Buddies", Nick and Jessi did weed for the first time. *Nick constantly refers to himself as the nickname "Big Dick Boy", a term he coined in the episode "Drug Buddies", while he was high on weed. *In "Dark Side of the Boob", Nick touched boob for the first time, when he touched Gina's boob under the bra while making out with her in her room. Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Humans Category:Kids and Teens Category:Males Category:Birch Family Category:Caucasians Category:Love Interests